


Unusual

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kendra learned in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

She'd been a girl when he'd come for her. Mother and father had given her up, had told her it was an honor. She never saw them again.

Each morning she woke at dawn and ran fifty miles before breakfast. She could perform all of the katas perfectly by the time she was twelve, although free-form fighting took her longer to master. She could cite, often word for word, the ancient tomes without referring back to the original documents. When she was sixteen, she killed her first demon.

Before Sunnydale, Kendra never stopped to think that her life was unusual.


End file.
